Shades of Black
by Link Guru
Summary: I am but a shadow. Born to be hidden. Inside my heart dwells everything you fear. And she stirs those inner demons. How I love the feeling of it all.
1. Midnight

Hey all

**Hey all. I'm starting a new story…as you can obviously see. This is my first OC story so if you don't like OCs this isn't up your alley. If you need a visual add have Soul Calibur 3 then try this out.**

**Face: Demonic Mask-black**

**Hair: Medium hard**

**Chin: Scruffy beard**

**Arms: Dragon Gauntlets-black**

**Waist: Pirates belt-red**

**Pants: Fire Dragon-black**

**Here's something you need to know, I'm not going to give away the main characters name yet so any time there is a capital He, that is the main character. Now, on to the story.**

**Shades of Black**

**Ch1: Midnight**

In the night his footsteps echoed. Quick and vigilant He ran, a shadow, silhouetted but the crescent moon. He carried a bundle under his arm, something of great value and power. Suddenly from behind, the glow of fire illuminated his back. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed it, Chester had found him. He stood in his eloquent white robes, framed against the torch lights, held by the eight men flanking him.

Chester sneered as he looked at him. "You stupid boy, you really thought you could escape me? For your mistake, you will pay."

The figure stood up and turned slowly to his pursuers, letting himself be exposed for the first time. Chester's guards stepped back a pace, an inkling of fear in their eyes. He stood a good six feet high. He wore no shoes, but let the bottoms of his black pants etched with grey flames hang over his heels. Around his waist he wore a belt of red serpents skin with a pistol shoved into a holster. Even though the air was frigid, he wore nothing on his torso. On his hands, which were still wrapped around his precious treasure, were gauntlets, detailed with dark designs with wicked nails at the finger's ends. His hair, a dark blonde, fell over the most chilling feature. His face was covered by a mask. This masked looked pure evil; markings covered the surface, intertwining in a dark dance. Its eyes stared straight as if peering into their very souls; a smile was plastered across its mouth, a smile dark and malicious.

He began to chuckle. It was quiet, barely audible above the guards trembling breaths, but it seemed to echo through the night, slipping into the men's ears and clamping down on their hearts. He took a step towards his attackers and they retreated from him.

"Don't be cowards, attack." Chester said, pushing two men forward roughly. The stumbled forward

"Chester's right." One gruff, man with an eye patch said. "He's only one guy against eight of us. Come on men, let's end this quick like." The eight men moved in, each brandishing a sword. The first man attacked; swing his sword to cut his head off.

He moved in one fluid motion. Leaning backwards, he let the blade whiz over him. He swung his leg upwards, catching the man with a thunderous kick that cranked his neck, snapping it and killing him instantly.

The next two came, swinging their swords vertically, aiming to cut him down the middle. He moved like lightning, his gauntleted hands wrapping around their blades, stopping them mid swing. With a simple flick of the wrist, he snapped the blades off and skewered them into the men's necks.

The five remaining guards stared at him, fear clearly evident on their faces. He wasn't going to wait for them. He dashed forward, the claws on his gauntlets extended. His target didn't even have time to react before His hand was wrapped around his heart. He wrenched his hand from the man's chest, taking his heart with him.

"Come here you basterd!" Another man yelled, bull rushing straight at him, sword point at His heart. Smoothly, He batted the man's sword away and shoved his previous victim's heart into the man's mouth and down his throat. The man stumbled back, choking, until he slipped and fell to the cobble stone road below.

Without even looking up, He withdrew his pistol and shot two other men in-between the eyes. Slowly he stood, turning to the last of Chester's guards. The man stood petrified by fear, sweating in sheer terror. Calmly He walked over to the last man. He raised his gun and set the barrel between the man's teeth. With another chiller snigger, He pulled the trigger. As his last victim fell, he turned to Chester.

"What power you possess." Chester said in awe. "How about a deal? You come work for me and I will pay you all eight of those men's salaries combined, agreed?" He studied Chester for a moment, then raised his pistol and shot. Chester stared at Him in stunned silence until it dawned on him that he was injured. He grabbed the left side of his face and groaned in pain. He removed his hand from his ear and saw the blood. The bullet had ripped the lower half of Chester's ear off.

"Damn it." Chester growled. "You'll pay." He reached down and from his belt drew his dagger. It looked like a miniature axe with a skull at the end of the hilt. It was Chester's famous King Slayer.

His eyes never left Chester as he unwrapped the bundle by his feet. From the wrappings he withdrew a dagger of his own. This dagger was like no other. It's blade was razor sharp on one edge, but jagged on the other. It had no hand guard, it seemingly begged for its master's blood. Its handle was a simple piece of red metal wrapped with black leather, but at its end was the real terror. Encrusted in a jewel was a piece of metal that glowed red and ominous. It was a shard from the famed cursed sword. It tainted the blade, making it vile to even be near.

The two faced each other, weapons at the ready. Chester was the first to act. He charged and aimed a kick at His midsection, swinging his blade down in unison. To Chester's surprise, He caught both his arm and his leg with his hands. A swift kick to the head sent Chester over the edge of the building. Chester managed to land on his feet, but dove out of the way as His gauntleted hand crashed into the earth where Chester had just been. Chester slashed at him and managed to land a cut on his arm.

"You see!?" Chester laughed, "I am the better of us."

He didn't groan in pain or even threaten Chester. He simply examined his small wound before taking his blade and running it through his blood, staining his blade. Chester retreated a few steps, shaking.

"You're…You're insane!" Chester said in a panicked voice. "I can't deal with a freak like him." Chester thought fearfully. He turned to run, but smacked into Him, and fell to the ground.

He looked at Chester, groveling in fear before him. Slowly he drew back his blade and struck. He climbed back up to the rooftops and wrapped the blade back up. He surveyed the bodies lying around him and from underneath his mask, smiled slightly at his handiwork. Across the rooftops he began running again, leaving a small trail of his blood in his wake.

As he disappeared, another figure dropped from a near that was near the site of battle. She was clad in ripped green cloth which showed the purple tattoos on her skin. A few ravens followed her, hoping along the ground. Around he shoulders a ring blade hung, shining dully in the moon light. She walked over to see Chester's body. There was a knife whole in his heart and his head was lying in a bucket of rain water near by.

"Such pretty work he does." She said, giggling in excitement. "This will be fun." She jumped up onto the rooftops and began to follow the trail of his blood.

**-X-**

**Well there you have the first chapter. The rating might go up if it seems too gory, so give me an idea if you think I should change the rating. The guy's name ane part of his history will be given in the next chapter.**

**-Link Guru-**


	2. Charcole

What's up all

**What's up all? Yes he is back…not like anyone really cares. Anyway, this is the second chapter. Here you'll learn a little about our mystery man's past AND you'll get to find out his name….Oh Joy.**

**Charcoal**

**(By Link Guru)**

It was finally over. After years of fighting the war between the Empire of Grandall and the Kingdom of Maletta was over. Both kingdoms were in debt to one heroic cadet who had enough guts to go against the grain and try to change the world. Now though, he was gone. After his victory for peace, he faded away, gone with the wind. In his stead he left behind his best friends. The Generals in control of the Grandall forces were his friends, General Aeneas and his new wife, General Abelia. Of late they had been trying to capture the renegade Chester, that is until they came upon a very special village.

"Good god!" Aeneas exclaimed, surveying the alley way. Bodies were strewn about. His eye's rested on a more elegantly clad body.

"Well, I believe we've found Chester." He said, turning the body over with his foot.

"How can you tell?" His wife Abelia asked. "His heads gone and whoever this is, is covered in blood."

Aeneas straightened up and tossed a dagger to Abelia. "Well that's his famous kingslayer." Aeneas said.

"And here is his head." Abelia said, looking down into a barrel of rain water tainted by the blood leaking from the severed neck.

"Yup, that's Chester." Aeneas said, pulling the head out.

"Who could have done this, and why?" Abelia asked. Before Aeneas answered a soldier came running up to them.

"Sir," He said saluting. "We've found something I believe you will want to see." The two generals followed as the soldier lead them around the side of a building to where a medical specialist was examining a body with blood caked around the mouth.

"What's going on?" Abelia asked.

"Well mam, it's the way this man was killed. He suffocated. He choked on something very strange." The expert explained, standing up.

"What was it?" Aeneas asked.

"Well sir, it was a human heart." The medical expert said.

"A-A heart?" Aeneas stuttered as Abelia swayed dangerously, looking ill.

"Where did it come from?" Abelia asked, letting another soldier support her.

"We're guessing that it came from that man over there." A third soldier said, pointing. The two walked over but immediately jumped back a step at seeing the man. He had a whole in his chest where his heart should have been. His skin was torn and ragged, blood was everywhere.

"His heart…it was ripped out?" Aeneas asked, horrified.

"That's how it would seem." Abelia answered.

"Who, no what could have done this?" Aeneas asked.

"Shadow." a voice from behind them said. Everyone turned to the new voice and cam efface to face with a smiling old fried.

Abelia's eyes watered in joy. "Gidarot!" She exclaimed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around her old teacher's neck. Aeneas rushed in bringing all three of them to the ground. The other soldiers formed a circle around them, all of them asking questions of their former mentor.

Gidarot soon managed to detangle himself from two of his favorite pupils. "I'm under the impression that you're glad to see me." He said laughing.

Abelia wiped her and smiled. "It's so good to see you Gidarot."

Aeneas smiled as well, lifting himself off the ground. "But how did this happen. I remember that when you "rebelled" you were defeated. You were wounded, mortally we thought."

Gidarot accepted the hand Aeneas offered him and stood up. "It is true that I was wounded gravely. I lay in the field expecting my death, but I was saved by a wandering monk named Kilik and his companion Chai Xianghua. They administered some imediat first aid then brought me to a near by temple. There they cared for me and I healed after many months. When I was fully recovered I found that my student had ended the war. Let me say I was truly impressed that the young chick from the academy had become a war eagle. I decided to assimilate back into society. And now, here I am before you."

Aeneas couldn't help but laugh. "I guess we should never count out Gidarot, Mr. Resilient."

"As glad as we are, what were you talking about before? You said something about a Shadow." Abelia said, concerned.

Gidarot's demeanor changed, darkening significantly. "Yes, I believe I know the one who killed Chester and these men. He goes by the name Shadow; he was a student of mine."

"Shadow?" Aeneas asked, "Is he like a ninja or something?"

"He is not trained as one, he is a thief, but one would think he was." Gidarot said. "You maybe looking straight at him and you won't even know he's there."

"So he was a student of yours?" Abelia asked, thoroughly interested.

"Yes, he came to my Academy under the name of Jax. I knew he had met tragedy in his life for the aura of innocence that surrounds so many who enter my academy was not around him. He knew of blood shed and death like a seasoned warrior. He never smiled and his expression, no matter what, remained dark. It took some digging, but I managed to find out this young man's past.

He was born in a southern corner of Australia. His father was a warrior in a militia that patrolled the borders of his home. Jax's mother was a loving stay at home mom who took great care of her home. I heard from a friend of the family the tragedy that took place. One night an assassin broke in and slaughtered his mother and father. The assassin was a girl no older than Jax dressed in tattered green clothes with a mysterious blade. She came in the night and tore his home apart. Then after his family dead, she turned to Jax. Laughing, she disappeared into the night, leaving him in a pool of his family's blood, in an abandoned house.

Jax was left with nothing so he turned to a new outlet, the war. He gathered a dagger and a blanket, set his house on fire and left, the smoke engulfing him and his neighbors never saw him again. A believe it was a year later that he turned up at the academy. Jax was a violent young man. In combat training he nearly always injured his opponent, whether he just broke a limb or the extreme of nearly killing them, he always drew blood.

At one point it just became too much. In a real weapon fight he ducked behind his opponent, brought his dagger to the man's neck and slid it across. His adversary fell to the ground, bleeding to death. Jax was apprehended immediately and taken placed into the dungeon. There I personally questioned as to why he acted in this manner. He had a simple answer, "I like the feeling of blood on my hands." He said nonchalantly.

I left him in behind those bars and tried to work out a plan, yet when I returned I was horrified by what I saw. Jax had broken out and killed the two guards, teaing the heart out of one in the same manner as this man here. In the cell, written in blood was a simple message, "_Shadow has faded. Soon the darkness will return._"

Abelia wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Wow, that's really creepy. So you believe that this maniac is out here still?" She asked, a quiver of fear barely detectible in her voice.

"Yes, only Shadow is cruel enough to do this." Gidarot said.

"I want to know why he came here and killed Chester specifically." Aneas said thoughtfully.

"Um Sir, I believe I have an answer to that." A soldier who had just arrived piped up. "We found that a mansion on a nearby hill belonged to the late Chester. There a maid told us that a special dagger had been stolen from the house and Chester had chased after the thief. The dagger was inlayed with a piece of an ancient cursed sword."

"Soul Edge." Gidarot breathed, astonished.

"If that is true, then I fear for us all." Aeneas said in despair.

-X-

Far off in a dense forest a figure stopped on a tree branch. Shadow looked down to find a place to rest. He had been traveling since night late into the morning and he was tired. To his right he spotted a cave in a hill side. Shadow crept over to the cave and ventured defensively inside. He found the cave empty and was able to relax. Shadow slid down and laid against the back wall, hidden in the darkness. In his element he felt safe and soon fell asleep.

It was night when he stirred. Now was the time for him to travel, the time when he would not bee seen. Grabbing his stolen goods he readied himself. But when he turned to leave a figure stood silhouetted against the cave entrance. Shadow threw out a magic orb that illuminated the intruder. Before him was a monster like he had never seen. It had orange scaly skin, long arms that ended in claws instead of fingers. Its face was covered by a metal mask and a metal casing on his chest held an energy well. The creature's eyes glowed dangerously. With amazing swiftness, the creature struck out, it's sharp claws aimed right at Shadow's neck.

**-X-**

**Well there you go. The second chapter. Now you know a bit more about Shadow and his history. The suspense builds though, what is this creature, why did it attack Shadow, what will happen? Yeah well, you'll find out next time 'round. The next chapter will probably be all action.**

**-Link Guru-**


	3. Dark Beast

**So, sorry about the long wait, I've been too unmotivated, but I've found some extra time that I can use. Here's the latest chapter.**

**-X-**

Dark Beast

(By Link Guru)

The creature lunged, claws outstretched, Shadow barley managed to raise his dagger to parry the blow before the creature's other fist drilled into his abdomen. Shadow stumbled back, gasping for breath. The beast rushed forward, trying to tear him apart. Shadow rolled away from its wild charge and heard it crash into the cave wall behind. Shaking loose debris and dust, the monster turned to face Shadow again. IT had been a brief respite, no more than a few seconds, but Shadow stood ready, dagger in hand, the whole weapon pulsing slowly with an unknown power. The creature turned its attention to the dagger.

"Lesh nor keloc norush." It growled in a strange, echoing tongue. It pointed a gnarled claw at the dagger. Shadow regarded it with a tilted head, unsure of the creature's desire.

Again it pointed to the dagger. ""Soruk neck ver norush!" This time it was alike a roar that reverberated in the confines of the cave. It raised one arm over its head, causing Shadow to hop back a step in defense. In its hand, a light began to glow. Energy filled the beast's arm and congregated in its palm. It solidified into an orb of energy, crackling like a ball of demonic lighting. With a primal snarl it leapt forward again.

Shadow jumped back, expecting the orb to pass harmlessly by. To his surprise, the orb morphed into a flat blade, and slammed into his side, sending him crashing into the far wall. From his position on the floor, Shadow watched the blade shrink and retract, becoming the ball of energy once again. The creature gave a harsh, gurgling laugh as Shadow struggled to his feet.

Angered, Shadow pulled his pistol from his belt and fired three rounds. The first two were absorbed into the energy well, and the third merely glanced off the monster's mask. The beast thrust the orb forward, in a flash the orb changed again, forming into a bladed whip that snaked through the air toward Shadow. Rolling forward, Shadow dodged beneath the lethal viper, letting it imbed in the cave wall. The monster tried to pull the whip out, but it held fast. Shadow fired two more rounds. The lead spheres cut into the creature's arm, causing it to drop the end of the whip. The orb reformed, imbedded in the wall, as the beast gripped its wounds, blue blood seeping between its claws.

Angered, the beast howled, a noise so piercing, Shadow had to cover his ears with his hands. The monster raised both its arms, and a small pile of embers formed at its feet. The glowing pile raced along the ground, stopping underneath Shadow. With a rush of air, the pile erupted into a torrent of fire, catapulting Shadow up, against the stone ceiling, and back to the ground. Burn marks were forming as Shadow lay on his back, breathing heavily, his dagger sitting loosely in his hand. A trickle of blood wove its way down from behind his mask.

The creature stalked up to him, orb again in hand. It laughed its gurgling, vile laugh again as it placed two glowing blades on each side of Shadow's neck.

"Yish cotar geruk." It growled. The beast was going to cut off Shadow's head, and he was powerless. A dull clang rang in the cave as a rock bounced off the back of the beasts head, hitting the metal mask. It turned its head growling angrily. No one was there. It was distracted, and the moment Shadow had, he was not going to waste. He tightened his grip and the handle of his weapon and shoved it upwards. Shadow felt the satisfying warmth as blood poured down his arm. His dagger was buried in the creature's chest, directly in its heart. Shadow viciously ripped the blade out, and the monster fell backwards. Shadow pushed himself onto his knees and stabbed the beast again in the stomach. A pool of blue blood was forming around the two, and the fiery eyes of the creature began to dim. Suddenly, the creature grabbed Shadow's ankle.

"I…will…teach…you…" It groaned, in an echoed, ghostly voice. Shadow tried to pull away, but he couldn't. His vision began to blur, until all that remained was darkness.

**-X-**

**Yeah, I know it's short. Not what most people expect for an update. But I've got like nine other chapters to still type up, so expect more.**

**-Link Guru-**


	4. A Gift

**So here's the next chapter, a little shorter than usual. Hope you enjoy.**

**-X-**

A Gift.

Shadow stirred as if awoken from a deep sleep. He found himself surrounded by darkness, and he alone lay on a single patch of light. All around him was pitch black, Shadow could not make out anything in the oppressive darkness. He stood up, and tried to walk forward, but the light never seemed to move and he never entered the darkness. Frustrated, he sat down to contemplate what happened. He remembered the beast and the fight, and the thought crossed his mind that he could be dead.

"You are not dead dear friend." A strange voice chuckled. Shadow looked up to see a noble man standing before him, surrounded by his own circle of light. The man was dressed in fine clothes, adorned with golden strands. He had rings on his fingers, set with precious stones. A large medallion hung around his neck. An embroidered cape of fine material hung on his shoulders, held in place by a diamond brooch. His face was slightly unshaven, but remarkably clean. An aura of confidence and happiness surrounded him.

"You are not the one passing form this world. I am the one with that reward." The man laughed in delight. "You fight well young man. You and you alone were able to do for me what I needed most. You killed me, and for that I thank you." The man bowed to Shadow, showing his gratitude. Shadow could only look at the man, confused.

"I am sure you do not understand what has occurred, allow me to explain. I was that beast you fought. As you may very well tell, I was once a man of prosperity. I was rich and happy. That is until the day I fell deathly ill. A strange disease took hold of my body. No doctor that I summoned could heal me, I was left to die. Then, on that fateful day, a mysterious young woman came to my home. A raven sat on her shoulder, and she was wrapped in a tattered cloak. She gave me a piece of metal, and told me to hold it close to my heart. I agreed, and I was placed in a trance. My servants had been warned not to disturb me for an entire month. So for thirty days I slept, undisturbed. In my slumber, the cursed shard tainted me. I was corrupted, and became the monster you know. On the final day, I stirred, and my servants came to tend to me. Yet they did not see their master, only a beast. In fear they attacked and drove me from my home. I fled into the wilderness, stopping before a lake when I could no longer go on. In that crystal water I beheld my tormented form. The realization was too much, and I was driven mad. I sought more of that cursed steel, hoping that it would make me free. It was chance that brought you into my den this eve." The man concluded.

"My last bit of strength was to bring you here, to tell you my story. I also give you a gift, an eternal reminder of my gratitude." The man's last words were drowned out as a torrent of fire erupted around Shadow. Shadow jerk, and tried to cover his face, but he stopped. The flames raged around him, but he felt no pain, only the heat of the fire, a pleasant heat that touched the core of his body. He now heard the man shouting to the heavens.

"Raging Aries, let your flames of war and destruction grant this man the control that was given to me. Allow his body to be a temple of destruction!" As the man prayed, the flames quivered; they began to fade, until only a shimmering outline, barely visible, at Shadow's feet.

"I once controlled this power, and you have felt its force. My gift to you is the same volcanic power. The blaze is guided by your mind, your will guides it." The man motioned with his hand, expecting Shadow to demonstrate. Shadow willed the flame to move, and to his surprise, it did. The small shimmer followed the curving path Shadow envisioned, stopping in front of the noble man. Shadow raised his arm and a column of fire lashed out of the floor.

"This is the power granted to you." The noble man laughed. "Fare thee well brave soul." With that, the man turned and disappeared into the dark.

Shadow sat up in surprise, to find himself back in the cave. Where the monster had fallen now rested the body of the noble man. On his chest sat a pouch and a note. Shadow retrieved both. The note simply said, "For you troubles and safe journey." The pouch was filled with gold coins. Attaching it to his belt, Shadow gathered his equipment and was prepared to leave.

Before he left, though, Shadow carried the man's body, and buried it beneath the branches of a weeping willow tree along a river. Shadow left, disappearing into the night. Above the fresh grave was a simple message, carved into the tree. "Lest he be forgotten, I have named him Necrid, the cursed one."

**-X-**

**Right, not bad I think. The action will start to pick up soon. I wanted to give Shadow that fire power because I thought it was so cool in SC2. I think Necrid is an underappreciated character, and I liked him, so I hope others remember him and do him some justice.**

**-Link Guru-**


	5. Break in

**Hey, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**-X-**

Break In

The night was young as Shadow traveled. Only a few stars glimmered through the dark clouds. A brisk wind rattled the leaves and sent a pleasant shiver down Shadow's bare back. The world was asleep and all was quiet, except for the occasional growl. There were no predators near Shadow; in fact the noise came from Shadow's stomach. He had not eaten if over a day, and his body was protesting. Shadow halted below a large elm and quickly checked his supplies. As he had expected, he had no food. Before Shadow could reach his destination, he would need to procure some supplies. He shook his head in frustration, the delay would be short, but he did not like wasting time.

Shadow examined his map of the area and was satisfied to find a lake several miles east of him. There was bound to be a village around such a large body of water, and a village had food to steal. Folding the map again, Shadow changed course and ventured into the thick of the trees, turning virtually invisible as he weaved through the brush.

-X-

The moon had broken through the cloud barrier by the time Shadow lighted on an empty guard tower outside the small village. The village was set near the water at the base of a cliff. The homes were quaint, made of logs and thatched roofs. They were ideal for the simple folk that lived there. The local bar still had a torch sputtering by the door, inviting late night drinkers in. A garrison sat in the center of the settlement most likely housing a rudimentary militia for the villagers' protection.

The most fascinating anomaly was a mansion set on the cliff. Out of place in this rural outback, the mansion was a work of beauty. It stood three storied tall with windows all along the walls, though only a few were lit at the late hour. Large columns were spaced evenly and stretched to hold up the roof. The entire property was surrounded by a high stone wall.

Shadow nodded his approval; the mansion would be his destination. He lept down from the tower and slipped into the woods, edging the path to the mansion. He stayed hidden to avoid setting any guards on alert. Soon he pressed himself against the stone wall. On closer inspection Shadow found the motor to be weak. He dug the claws of his gauntlets into the cracks and climbed over the wall.

With a final heave Shadow pulled himself over the wall, and dropped quietly to the garden below. The bushes and trees would provide good cover. The flickering of torches informed Shadow he would need it, guards were patrolling the garden. A guard meandered around one of the large hedges and continued past where Shadow had stood moments before.

A branch dug into Shadow's side as he waited below a bush for the guard to pass. AS the light faded, Shadow crept out and began sneaking through the garden. Every so often he would have to duck beneath bushes, or leap into trees as guards came from unexpected places. The guards weren't exactly patrolling, more like walking aimlessly through the vegetation, often doubling back to places they have already been.

It took a longer time than he had expected, but soon Shadow managed to reach the main building. Ivy and vines were creeping along the walls, providing Shadow an easy latter to the roof. Quietly he crawled across the roof, taking great care to make no noise. Even the slightest sound could echo through the whole mansion and alert the owners to his presence.

Shadow moved to the north end where he had seen a balcony looking out towards the cliff. A guard was dozing in a chair as Shadow silently dropped behind him. From his belt he slipped out his dagger, and quietly slid it between the panels of the large window. He unhooked the latch and began to open one side, just enough to squeeze through.

To his chagrin, the hinges squealed as he tried to open it. The guard snorted, groaned, and sat up. A look of shock crossed his face.

"What the-" A red streak materialized across his neck before the man could yell. Shadow wiped the claws of his gauntlet off on the man's shirt, and slipped inside.

**-X-**

**These chapters just don't end up very long. Maybe I should start combining them. Anyway, the next deals with Shadow sneaking around in the mansion. Bonus points if you can guess what mansion it is.**


End file.
